


The Double Date

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: Glee, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Double Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis meet Darren and Chris when they are in L.A. When Darren and Chris take a vacation to England, the boys all meet up for a double date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

Louis was a huge fan of Glee, though he would never admit it to anyone but Harry, who he forced to watch the show with him. He had especially liked when they had done the Grease episode, though he was rather certain he could’ve done a better job with it.

A few months ago he and the boys had been in L.A. and Louis had dragged Harry along with him down to the Glee set. He thought it would be nice just to see how everything worked, and maybe meet some of the cast if they could.

And that was how Louis and Harry had met Chris and Darren. They’d gone out for coffee together when Chris and Darren had gotten a break, and they’d talked for a while. Just chatting, really. Mostly about fame, and the difference between being on telly and being in a band. Louis thought they had a bit more in common with the Glee cast than they did with most actors, seeing as Glee was a musical, so they understood how things worked in the recording studio.

They talked about their careers, and Louis decided that maybe he should read Chris’ book, because he seemed rather proud of it. Then they moved on to their personal lives, and somehow Louis ended up letting it slip that he and Harry were, in fact, a couple. To which he found out that Darren and Chris were the same. Both couples were being forced to keep their relationships secret by their management.

That was how Louis and Chris had ended up becoming rather good friends. They’d all exchanged numbers, but Louis would text Chris more often than he would Darren. Harry seemed to prefer talking to Darren than Chris, but they didn’t really talk too often. Aside from the boys, Louis was pretty sure he would call Chris his closest friend, currently.

Any time Louis was having trouble dealing with the fact that he and Harry had to continue to hide their relationship, he could text Chris about it, and for once he could talk to someone who understood. Sure, he used to talk to the boys a lot, but they didn’t get it. And he could talk to Harry, of course. But it was different talking to someone who wasn’t your boyfriend. Someone who was just your friend, but was dealing with the same thing. Louis liked that.

So when Chris texted him to tell him that he and Darren were going to be in town, he’d asked if they might want to go on a double date. Chris was a little hesitant, seeing as no one could know that he and Darren were on vacation together, but Louis assured him that they had great security, and no one would find out, so Chris had agreed.

It was Saturday afternoon, and the double date was scheduled for that evening.

Louis was standing in front of his closet wearing nothing but a towel, as he had just gotten out of the shower. He couldn’t decide what to wear. He and Harry rarely got to go out on real dates like this, and he wanted to look nice.

He felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind, and then Harry leaned down, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Whatever you wear you’re going to look perfect, babe.” Harry told him.

“That’s what you think.”

“That is what I think. And isn’t that what matters?”

“Hmm.” Louis hummed. “I suppose you’re right.”

He ended up grabbing a pair of tight gray trousers, a blue and white striped shirt, and purple suspenders. He turned around to see Harry wearing a white t-shirt and tight black pants.

“Is that what you’re wearing?” Louis asked.

“Didn’t I just tell you you’d look perfect no matter what? You can’t return the favor?” Harry asked, smiling. “But if you must know, I’ve got a blazer I’m going to throw on as well.”

“Good.” Louis nodded. “Good. And you know I always think you look perfect.” He added, kissing Harry on the cheek before getting dressed.

000

Chris and Darren were sitting in their hotel room watching some TV when Darren got a text.

“Who’s it from?” Chris asked.

“Harry.” Darren informed him. “He said Louis’ freaking out about the double date tonight. Apparently he keeps shouting that he’s forgetting something and then asking Harry what he’s forgetting, and then realizing he hasn’t forgotten anything.”

Chris laughed, “He’s a crazy one. I’m surprised you two aren’t better friends.” He joked.

“Eh. He likes you. If he wasn’t with Harry I might be a little jealous.”

“No need for that. He’s not my type.” Chris reassured him.

“Good to know.”

“Harry seems to prefer you anyhow, so we each got one.” Chris commented.

Darren nodded, “Sometimes I forget he’s so much younger than me. We haven’t talked as often as you and Louis, but when we do he’s always got so much insight into everything. He’s a smart guy.”

“Mm.” Chris hummed.

“I hope they can work stuff out with their management eventually. They’re so young. I hate seeing them get pushed around by management.”

“Louis’ not that much younger than me.” Chris commented.

“True, true.” Darren said. “I don’t like that we get pushed around by management either.” He said, nudging Chris’ shoulder.

“I know. I hate it, too.” Chris said, resting his head on Darren’s shoulder.

000

“Lou, come on. We’re going to be late. We need to go pick up Darren and Chris at their hotel.”

“I just could swear I’m forgetting something!” Louis called from their bedroom.

“Lou, babe, we’ve been over this.” Harry said, leaving his place by the door to find his boyfriend. “Have you got your clothes on?”

“Yes.”

“Have you done your hair?”

“Yes.”

“Then that’s everything you need.” Harry assured him. “I’m paying for dinner. You’re just nervous because this is our first big date in a while, and it’s your first time seeing Darren and Chris since we met them. Everything’s going to be fine, babe.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” Louis nodded, taking Harry’s hand as they headed out to their car.

They gave their driver the address of Darren and Chris’ hotel, and they were on their way. When they arrived, Harry sent Darren a quick text, letting him know they were there.

000

Darren’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, seeing a text from Harry.

“They’re here.”

“Okay. Just let me finish doing my hair.”

Darren rolled his eyes fondly and put on his shoes while he waited for Chris to finish spraying nearly a whole can of hairspray into his hair.

“Ready!” Chris announced, popping up beside Darren.

“You look fantastic.” Darren smiled at him, linking arms with him as they headed outside. They were covered by security so no one would see them.

They got into the car and greeted Harry and Louis.

“Hey, guys!” Darren said.

“Hey, Darren!” Harry smiled. “Nice to see you.”

“You, too.”

“Chris!” Louis shot up, giving Chris a tight hug.

“Hey!” Chris laughed, hugging him back.

Once they sat down, Darren leaned into Chris and whispered, “Still no need to be jealous?”

“Of course not. Now shut it.” Chris whispered back.

000

They arrived at the restaurant, and Louis hopped out of the car, a little too excited for his own good. He grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him out of the car forcefully.

“Come on, Hazza!” He shouted.

“You’re such a little child sometimes, Boo Bear. Calm down.”

Chris was laughing, “I think you and I have a bit more in common than you thought, Harry. This one can be such a puppy.” He said, gesturing towards Darren.

“How do you do it?” Harry asked.

“It’s hard work, but it’s worth it.”

“I know what you mean.” Harry said, smiling fondly at his boyfriend.

“Geez, guys. Just talk about us like we aren’t here.” Darren joked.

“Let’s just get into the restaurant.” Louis said. “I’m ready to get this double date started.”

“This is honestly all he’s talked about since we found out you two were going to be in town.” Harry said, looking behind him at Darren and Chris, who were just a few paces behind, arms linked.

“I know. He’s been texting me about it nearly non-stop.” Chris said.

“Hush, I have not.” Louis said, trying to sound angry, but failing.

They entered the restaurant and were seated in a private room, which Harry had paid extra for.

Their waitress came over, taking their drink orders, and then leaving them alone.

“So.” Louis said. “How’s Glee, boys?”

“Pretty good.” Darren said. “Busy. But it’s what we love to do, so it doesn’t really feel like work.”

“Very busy.” Chris nodded. “But very worth it. How’s stuff going with the band?”

“Good.” Harry said, smiling. “We start tour in a couple of weeks, so we’ve been rehearsing quite a bit for that.”

“Sounds fun.” Darren said.

“I think we’ve got a show somewhere close to you lads. We should hang out then as well.” Louis commented.

“We’d love to!” Darren said. “Right Chris?”

“Absolutely.”

Their drinks arrived then, and the waitress took their dinner orders. The food was served quite quickly, and they were all eating in no time.

“Do you ever just get tired of it?” Louis asked, between bites.

“Of what?” Chris asked.

“Hiding it. Hiding your relationship.” He elaborated.

“Every day.” Darren said, nodding, and Chris agreed.

“Hazza doesn’t get quite as upset about it all as I do.” Louis commented, looking down at his plate.

“Of course I get upset about it, Lou. I just figure there’s no use in wasting time being upset about it, you know? There’s nothing we can do about it. Not yet. So we might as well just enjoy ourselves.”

Darren nodded in agreement with Harry’s words.

“Harry’s right, Louis.” Chris commented. “I know how hard it is. You know I know that. But you can’t let it get you down. You love Harry and he loves you, just like I love Darren and he loves me. And whether the world knows, or nobody knows, it doesn’t change the fact that we’re in love.”

Darren smiled fondly at Chris before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

“Well, aren’t you two just adorable?” Harry commented.

“Why can’t we be that adorable, Harry?” Louis asked.

“Lou. We are.” Harry said seriously. “We’re absolutely obnoxious, and I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

Louis smiled, leaning over and giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

They finished their dinner in silence, and then ordered a few desserts to share between the three of them.

“Well, we’d better get you lads back to the hotel.” Louis commented, taking the last bite of a rather large brownie. “It’s getting rather late.”

000

They arrived back at the hotel, and bid Louis and Harry goodbye.

“Let us know when you’re in town.” Chris said. “We’ll definitely do this again. Maybe you could come over to my place and Darren could cook us all dinner.”

“And my Hazza can help.” Louis commented. “He’s a wonderful cook.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Darren said. “Talk to you soon.”

They all waved, and then Darren and Chris were escorted back into the hotel.

They took off their shoes and flopped down onto the couch together.

“They really are great guys.” Darren commented.

“Agreed.”

“I think I might text Harry sometime and see if he’s got any recipes for me to try out.”

“You do that, Dare.”


End file.
